Turnabout
by catharticone
Summary: With only the best intentions, Edward deceives Bella about the nature of an appointment with Carlisle at the hospital.  Bella wants revenge, but what can a mere human do to get back at a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement is intended.

**Note:** This is set a few weeks before the wedding, between _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn. _This is a short story told in two chapters.

* * *

><p>My lovely fiancée was, to put it bluntly, steamed. She sat beside me in the passenger seat of my car, her arms folded tightly over her chest. While the frown creasing her features made her no less beautiful to me, I disliked seeing her upset. She was anxious, too, and in part I was to blame. However, I had vowed to do whatever was necessary to ensure her safety, and I would not be deterred now.<p>

"I still don't think it's fair," Bella groused. "Carlisle's going to fake a test for you. Why can't he do the same for me?"

This was not the first time we had tackled this subject. When I had first told her that we would need to submit results of routine blood testing in order to apply for our marriage license, she had worried immediately. She was not fond of needles and injections, but her main concern was me. As a creature without blood, it was, of course, impossible for me to provide a sample for testing. I had assured her that Carlisle would procure a specimen obtained from a suitable subject. It would not be the first time a member of my family had falsified a medical test or record. Bella had next worried that Carlisle might get caught, but I promised her that there was no risk. Satisfied by my words, her thoughts had turned to matters more personal to her. We were back to those now.

"I mean, what's the difference?" she continued. "The testing is to be sure we don't have any… diseases, and we both know we don't. So I don't see why he can't send in a pretend sample for me, too."

"It's not the same, love," I attempted to explain once again, keeping my voice soft, steady, and as alluring as I could. "We don't have a choice with me. We have to be dishonest by necessity. But to take that any further than is absolutely required would go against Carlisle's principles. You know how upright he is. Integrity is very important to him."

Bella both adored and respected Carlisle, and I knew she would not wish to upset him. My final words seemed to win the argument, at least for the moment. She sighed and let her hands fall to the seat, fingers tapping nervously against the supple leather.

"Fine," she muttered. "It's a good thing I love you so much. I'm only doing this so that we can get married—and I'm only doing _that_ for the honeymoon." Her attempt to remain piqued failed as a little smile crept over her gorgeous lips.

"Mmm," I responded, reaching for her warm hand. I lifted it to my lips and kissed her knuckle.

The hospital loomed before us. Bella's heartbeat sped up, and her skin cooled. I felt terribly about upsetting her, but it was unavoidable. The blood test was required by law. The other part of her appointment with my father was not, but I deemed it critical nonetheless. He had agreed with me, although he had strongly recommended that I inform Bella about the additional procedures before the visit. I had declined; the knowledge would only make her more anxious.

I parked the car then walked around to open Bella's door. For a moment she stared up at me petulantly, like a small child. But when I offered her my hand, she took it and permitted me to help her out of the car. We walked together to the entrance, her heart pounding even faster.

"It won't take long," I told her. "And I'll take you to lunch afterwards."

She shook her head. "Maybe after the nausea dies down."

I kissed her cheek. "Well, at least you're getting out of the fitting Alice wanted to do today." Bella did not enjoy my sister's endless efforts to ensure utter bridal perfection on our wedding day.

"I suppose that's something," she replied rather dejectedly.

We entered the hospital, and I bypassed the reception desk for the elevator. We rode to the second floor then walked to Carlisle's office. His door was open; he had heard us step out into the hallway.

He stood from his desk, smiling warmly. He held two folders in his hand, one thick and one thin. "Bella, Edward," he greeted. _Did you tell her yet? _he asked me silently.

I gave the briefest shake of my head. His sigh was inaudible to my fiancée but spoke clearly to me. I chose to ignore it.

He rested his hand upon Bella's shoulder, telling her, "Let's go back to the first floor. I have a room all set up."

Her brow furrowed. "I thought we'd just do it here?"

Carlisle glanced at me then said quietly, "It's best to do things the usual way. We don't want to raise any questions."

"Oh. Okay," she responded with slight hesitancy.

I knew she was wondering how obtaining a blood sample from me 'the usual way' would be possible. But Carlisle was clever; I had no concerns about that part of our visit.

We returned to the first floor, where he led us to a small exam room. "Just in here," he informed us. My eyes scanned the room quickly. I saw the materials for the blood draw, as well as the vials, syringes, and equipment he would use afterwards.

A nurse passed by the open door. "Oh, Dr. Cullen," she said, "do you need me?" Her thoughts told me that she had noticed how attractive—although young—I was, and how pale Bella appeared.

"Thank you, Rebecca," Carlisle answered amiably, "but I'll handle this on my own. This is my son, Edward, and his fiancée, Bella. We're just doing the necessary pre-wedding tests today."

"Oh, I'd heard you were getting married," Rebecca replied, smiling at me. "Congratulations." She was a kind woman and seemed genuinely happy for us. Her mind relished the idea of young love; she found it very romantic. "I can run the blood up to the lab when you're finished," she offered.

Carlisle nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

Rebecca left; the door remained ajar.

"Edward, why don't you go first," Carlisle suggested, gesturing toward the exam table. He made sure his voice was loud enough to be heard from the hallway. He wanted this to appear an ordinary procedure for an ordinary event.

I climbed up onto the table and rolled up my sleeve. Bella watched curiously, interested in how this would proceed. I felt a bit strange sitting on the crinkly paper, holding out my arm to Carlisle. By necessity my siblings and I had feigned a number of human experiences, but this was one I had not had occasion to do before.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Bella asked, a little gleam in her eye. She was going along with the ruse quite nicely.

"Yes, love, please," I replied.

She took my hand, and we watched as Carlisle tied a tourniquet above my elbow then tapped gently at the area where the median cubital vein lay. Of course my veins remained unchanged, but to anyone passing by in the hallway it would appear that he was performing the procedure perfectly. He reached for the needle and vacutainer, and I saw that he held an identical container—except that it was already filled—tucked inside his palm.

"You might want to look away," he suggested kindly to Bella.

She did, but her eyes flicked to his hands several times. He positioned them so that it seemed he had inserted the needle beneath my skin. Faster than human eyes could see, he switched the containers. After a few moments, he pulled the needle away and pressed a bit of cotton to my arm.

"Hold that there for a minute, son," he said, turning away to label the vial.

Bella was shaking her head and muttering, "Impressive."

Carlisle turned back to her with a smile and a wink then secured a small bandage over my arm. I slid off the table to stand beside it while he opened the thin file folder he had set on the counter and made a few notes. I recognized the folder as the medical record I had created for myself. Each member of the family had one, and Carlisle and I had spent several rather tedious hours ensuring that each appeared realistic. Vaccination records, reports of yearly physicals, and even a couple of x-rays embellished each file. They were impeccable, if I did say so myself.

Beside my file sat the much thicker one. My chest felt tight for a moment when it struck me that every paper and film within it were real. Bella's file had grown much heavier after the terrible events that occurred in Phoenix.

Bella noticed my gaze. "Are those my records?" she asked.

I nodded as Carlisle closed my folder.

"And that one?" she inquired, pointing to the thin file.

"That's mine," I replied.

"Oh, I want to see it," she said, then a bit more loudly added, "I mean, I'm going to be your wife. I think I should know all your medical history."

Carlisle chuckled softly and passed her the file. I watched as she flipped through it, her eyes widening at what she saw. She was obviously impressed by the detailed information she found.

"This is very complete…" she began.

"I've been pretty lucky," I interjected before she could say anything else. "No major illnesses or injuries."

She nodded. "Right… lucky."

Carlisle took the folder from her. "All right, dear, it's your turn," he said.

Her heart was beginning to thud quickly again. I lifted her to sit on the table. She gave me a final, pleading look.

"Just focus on me," I told her, taking her hand and capturing her gaze.

Carlisle took her arm and applied the tourniquet. He worked quickly but not faster than an efficient human pace. I smelled the sweetness of her blood the instant the needle pierced her. Bella paled and swallowed as the nausea began gnawing at her.

"Close your eyes, darling," I suggested, sliding my arm around her shoulders to ensure that she did not fall over.

She wanted to be brave, my precious little tiger kitten, and I admired her for it. But her body refused to cooperate, and she grew even paler. I glanced at Carlisle. The vial was nearly full, and he gave me a nod.

"Just another moment," I told her softly.

"Okay," she whispered, trying to gather some strength.

Perhaps it would have been better if she had lost consciousness for a minute or two. It would spare her further distress. And, if I were honest with myself, it would spare me from her vexation, too.

_I'm finished, _Carlisle informed me, bending her arm to hold the cotton ball in place over the tiny puncture.

I shifted my embrace so that I could support her arm in the proper position while still keeping her upright. She was leaning heavily against me, struggling to retain her consciousness and the remnants of her meager breakfast.

"Dad," I said at a volume sufficient to be heard from the hallway, "I think she's going to faint."

Carlisle had been labeling the sample, but he turned back to me. _Edward, really, if you'd just been honest with her we wouldn't have to do this—_

I did not acknowledge this statement; Nurse Rebecca saved me. She poked her head inside the room, asking with concern, "Do you need any help, Dr. Cullen?"

She had witnessed Bella's episode, which was just what I had hoped would occur. Seeing Bella's pallor, she stepped inside. _She looks shocky,_ she thought. _Poor thing… oh, is she pregnant? Is that why they're getting married so young? I'd heard it was so they could be together at school in the fall, but—_

This was not the first time I had been forced to listen to such musings, and I supposed I deserved them today, but I was in no mood to endure her speculations. I gave Carlisle a pleading look.

He was beside the table now, pulling two pillows from beneath. "Let's get her lying down," he said, helping me to shift Bella and ease her head to the pillows.

She remained woozy but murmured, "No… 'm okay…"

"Get her feet up, son," he instructed.

I lifted her legs and gently adjusted them so that she lay comfortably upon the exam table.

"I'll check her pressure," Rebecca offered, grabbing a blood pressure cuff from the counter.

Carlisle gave her a nod then lifted Bella's hand to feel her pulse. She was becoming more aware of the activities around her, and her expression reflected her displeasure at the attention she was receiving.

"I'm all right," she said, her voice stronger now.

"Just rest for a few minutes, hon," Rebecca said, wrapping the cuff around her arm.

"Carlisle," Bella protested, "this isn't necessary."

He gave her an apologetic smile. _Edward, really, if you'd just told her what you want me to do—_

I responded with a quick but firm shake of my head and listened to the nurse's thoughts instead. She was focusing on getting a reading. "Pressure's a little low," she reported softly as Carlisle glanced at the gauge.

He nodded. He knew that this reaction was typical for Bella, so he wasn't terribly concerned. Rebecca was, however, particularly when she noticed the two vials of vaccine on the counter. This was playing out precisely as I had anticipated. Alice's visions had been very accurate this time.

"Dr. Cullen," Rebecca said quietly, gesturing toward the vials, "are these for her?"

"Yes." He gave Bella's shoulder a reassuring squeeze then motioned for Rebecca to follow him out into the hallway.

Bella had nearly recovered and pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Easy, love," I cautioned.

"I'm fine," she retorted. "You know that."

I smiled, but it felt rather wooden to me. In the hallway, I could hear Carlisle assuaging Rebecca's unvoiced concerns. She had the highest professional regard for him but was worried about Bella.

"They're traveling to South America for their honeymoon," he explained, keeping his voice low, "which will be a surprise for Bella, by the way." I could see the little secret smile he gave her reflected in her thoughts. "I don't believe she'll have any adverse reaction to the vaccines, but I'll do an exam before I administer them, just to be on the safe side."

"Do you want me to order a CBC?" she offered.

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

"And for your son, too?"

"No, he's already had the inoculations for a previous trip."

Much of Rebecca's concern had faded. She followed Carlisle back inside to pick up the blood samples. She asked Bella how she was feeling and received my fiancee's assurance that she was absolutely fine. Bella's innate graciousness prompted her to add a few words of gratitude for the nurse's help.

"No problem, hon," Rebecca said with a grin. "Whatever I can do to keep a bride healthy for her wedding is my pleasure."

Bella blushed and thanked her again. Rebecca departed, samples in hand. Bella was now sitting up fully and moving to get down from the table. Carlisle appeared slightly uncomfortable; he knew what was coming next.

_You need to tell her now,_ he urged me silently.

He was right: It was time to inform her about what I had planned. I took Bella's hand.

"Don't get down just yet," I said.

"I feel fine now," she replied. "All the dizziness is gone—"

I nodded. "I'm glad. But there's something else we need to do while we're here."

She scowled mildly. "There is? What's that?"

I glanced at Carlisle, but he remained tight-lipped. He was going to make me do this on my own.

"Love," I began, "you know that your safety is of the utmost importance to me. I would do anything to keep you from harm—"

"Except letting me fake a blood test," she muttered under her breath.

A silent chuckle rumbled in Carlisle's throat. I just glared at him then returned my attention to Bella.

"As I was saying," I continued, "I want to ensure your safety, and, to that end, it's necessary that we do everything we can to prevent your becoming ill…"

Bella gave a perturbed shake of her head. She knew I was hedging, and she was impatient to find out my point. She turned toward my father abruptly.

"Carlisle," she said briskly, "just tell me what's going on."

_I may as well, _he thought, _since by the time you get around to it you'll already be in Brazil…_

This earned another slight glower from me, but my expression quickly changed to one of appreciation; it would be better coming from him anyway.

"Bella," he said kindly, "what your fiancé is trying to tell you, in the most roundabout way, is that you need some vaccines before you depart for your honeymoon."

"Vaccines?" she repeated. "No, I think I've had all the usual ones…"

"You have," he replied calmly. "However, there are some others that are recommended for travel in certain areas."

"In what areas?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

"I'm not at liberty to reveal that," he responded, giving her a playful wink. "I will tell you, though, that Edward has chosen a spectacular destination, and I have no doubt that you will love it."

"Not if I have to get vaccinated to go there," she retorted. She gave me a glare.

"Please, sweetheart," I pleaded, "it's a very special place. I want so much to take you there, to begin our life _together_ there…" I emphasized the word 'together' by stroking her palm; I hoped she would infer my meaning.

She did not speak for several long seconds. Her eyes moved from Carlisle to me, then across the room to the vials, syringes, and files on the counter. Gradually her brow relaxed, and she took a long breath.

"All right," she said. "If it's really necessary…"

"It is," I assured her.

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"How many injections?" she asked warily.

"Two to inoculate you for the trip," Carlisle replied, "and I'd also like to give you a tetanus booster. There's a new vaccine called Tdap that will protect you against tetanus as well as diphtheria and pertussis. It's an extra precaution, really, but you could be exposed to the latter two on your honeymoon."

"And with my body's attraction to sharp objects," she finished wryly, "I guess I can't be too careful about tetanus."

I was relieved that my father's affability was having a positive effect on her.

He gave her a sympathetic grin before adding, "The healthier you are, the more easily I believe you'll cope with the significant _changes _you'll be experiencing soon."

Bella understood the he was referring to her transition from human to vampire. She nodded. "Right."

"So," he finished with a smile, "I need to give you a quick examination first." Her frown did not escape his attention. He continued, "Just a brief check-up to be certain you aren't coming down with anything. I can't give you the vaccines if your immune system is compromised."

"Okay," she agreed unenthusiastically.

Her eyes moved to me, and in an instant it was clear that she had figured it out: She knew that I had planned this all along but had kept it from her. She shook her head.

Narrowing her eyes at me, she promised, "I'll deal with you later."

* * *

><p><em>To be concluded…<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**_ Here is the second half. This is just a fluffy two-shot, but I hope you've enjoyed it!

* * *

><p>Bella shifted purposely on the exam table so that her back was toward me.<p>

Carlisle offered her a smile, then he gave me a silent reprimand: _I told you that you should have been honest with her from the outset. _ _She's quite vexed with you. _Was that a smirk that flickered across his lips?

Bella made a point of turning away even further, her posture stiff. She really was perturbed… Yet I was only trying to protect her, to keep her safe and well. My shoulders slumped slightly.

_Perhaps you should wait outside, _Carlisle suggested to me.

However, I refused to leave her. Despite her irritation, she might need me. I retreated to the corner and sank down onto the chair. I watched as Carlisle took her temperature then checked her reflexes. He looked into her eyes, ears, and throat; all the structures appeared healthy. His fingers moved gently over her neck and throat next, feeling the various glands for any hints of swelling.

He made a point of telling her exactly what he planned to do prior to accomplishing it. She thanked him, saying rather loudly, "It's nice to know what's going on. I appreciate your candor."

Yes, those words were clearly intended as a dig at me. But really, I did not feel that I deserved it. Why couldn't she understand that I simply wanted to take care of her? I had been worried lately that she was under too much stress with all of the wedding plans and activities. She had lost one pound, seven ounces over the past three weeks, and her sleep had been somewhat fitful of late. I needed to know if she was becoming unwell. Perhaps I had gone about finding out in a slightly underhanded way, but it was only because I loved her so much.

When Bella changed positions so that she could lie back on the table, she studiously avoided my gaze, instead keeping her eyes on Carlisle. After a few words of explanation, he felt gently over her abdomen. Then he helped her to sit up again.

"Everything looks fine, dear," he told her. "However, just to be on the safe side, let's wait for the results of your blood test before I give you the vaccines. I ordered a CBC, which will identify any signs of infection that I might have missed."

She smiled softly. "You never miss anything, Carlisle."

He chuckled lightly. "Even so, it should only be half an hour or so."

"Do you have anything scheduled between now and then?" she asked.

"No. My afternoon is relatively free," he replied, replacing the various pieces of equipment he had used.

Bella slid off the table, sparing a quick glance at me then walking toward the counter. I noticed that she looked out the door as she passed it. Nurse Rebecca was nearby, tidying up the supply closet.

I watched with growing curiosity as Bella opened my medical file and studied the top page for a handful of seconds. She ran her finger over several lines of text. Then she turned toward me, an odd smile forming on her lips. It was almost smug…

"Edward," she said, her voice slightly louder than usual, "are these records current?"

I could see the gleam in her eye, but I had no idea what she was thinking. For the millionth time since I had met her, I wished I could hear her thoughts. But alas, I could not. All I could do was reply lamely, "Yes… aren't they, Carlisle?"

"Of course," he answered confidently.

"Hmm," she mused, tapping at her chin with her finger, a gesture she seemed to have acquired from the time she spent with Alice. "Honey," she paused, infusing her tone with feigned sweetness, "according to this, your last physical was almost two years ago."

Had I neglected to add a report last October? I had been, to put it mildly, distraught and distracted. I had not thought to update the records since our return to Forks; we had only been gone for a few months, although they had been the longest of my existence.

Carlisle peered over her shoulder. "Yes, that's correct," he confirmed. "In all the commotion of moving back and forth, I'm afraid we overlooked that."

I knew that Rebecca was listening to our conversation. Bella's tone and volume had ensured that the nurse's interest would be piqued.

Bella shook her head then looked pointedly at me. "Edward, sweetie, I've been a little worried about you lately… you've been really pale, and those dark circles under your eyes…" She placed her hand on Carlisle's arm and addressed him. "You don't have any appointments for the next half hour. Could you please take a look at him—give him a thorough exam?"

My eyes widened in surprise. What was she thinking? What was the point of asking this? It made no sense to me. However, I saw a little knowing grin flicker across Carlisle's face, although I heard nothing in his mind.

"I think that's a good idea," he said. "We'll make sure all the records are up to date before you get married. You'll both need physicals before go off to school next month anyway."

"And I want to know that he's healthy enough for our honeymoon," she added. "I mean, it's going to be a long trip, right?"

He nodded. I noticed he was avoiding catching my eye, even though I was attempting to capture his attention. He appeared to know what was going on, but I remained in the dark. He was purposefully blocking his thoughts from me, which I found particularly annoying at the moment.

"Dr. Cullen?" Rebecca knocked lightly at the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Thank you, Rebecca," he replied, "but not right now. I'm just going to give Edward a physical…"

She nodded. "I can get him started if you like," she offered. She planned to take temperature and blood pressure readings.

"Carlisle," I hissed softly but vehemently, "what the hell?"

Whatever Bella was playing at was quickly becoming a dangerous game. She understood the risks of exposure; what on earth was she thinking? Carlisle, however, remained composed. _Don't worry, son. I've got this under control._

"Edward is rather shy," he explained to the nurse, taking on a confidential tone, "and he's always had a fairly severe case of white-coat anxiety. I think it's best if I handle this myself."

"Are you sure?" she asked, giving me a sympathetic look. I did not have to feign my dazed expression.

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

"All right, then. I'll be just outside in the hallway if you need me for anything," she said. "Oh, you'll want a urine sample… I'll bring a specimen cup."

She hurried off, imagining me providing said specimen. I think I actually cringed.

Bella's lips were tight, but I could tell she was suppressing a laugh. I, however, was fuming. This was the opposite of funny. And I still had no idea what the purpose was.

Carlisle also seemed to be working to repress a smile. He patted the table. "Come on, son."

I shook my head. "This is ridiculous," I muttered.

Bella leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes shone with mischief.

_You're going to have to go through with it, _Carlisle told me. _I'm afraid if you don't Rebecca will become suspicious. _

"Just say that something came up," I suggested, speaking too quickly for Bella to comprehend.

_Rebecca would know if an emergency came in. Besides, we've already established that I'm free for the next half hour. Really, Edward, this is a good idea. The more human experiences we appear to have, the better. No one in the family has ever come to the hospital for medical reasons, and you know that has occasionally left my colleagues slightly skeptical—five teenagers, and no one ever gets sick or hurt… _He gave a satisfied nod. _Yes, this really is a wise idea. We'll have to thank Bella for suggesting it. _Then he shielded his thoughts from me again.

I scowled. He had presented a rather compelling argument, but I remained displeased. He patted the edge of the exam table again.

Bella, grinning, said, "Come on, Edward. It won't take long, and I'll take you to lunch afterward." Her words parroted mine from earlier in the day. That was not a coincidence.

I shuffled forward, my jaw clenched. Carlisle motioned toward my shirt.

"Remove your shirt, son," he requested.

I nearly gaped at him. This was too much. He expected me to disrobe here, where anyone could pass by and see me? Granted, there was no window in the room, so my skin would not glitter, but still, I would be exposed.

"Come on," Bella said, "I'll help."

She began unbuttoning my shirt as I stood dumbly. After a moment I brushed her hands away.

"Don't be difficult," she admonished with a little scolding frown.

_She's right, Edward. You don't want to draw attention to yourself. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get this over. _The look he gave me clearly told me not to argue.

I exhaled a sigh of resignation and finished with the buttons. I shrugged out of my shirt as I got up on the table. Bella's eyes moved over my chest. Normally I would relish such appreciation from her, but here, in this situation, it only made me uncomfortable.

If Carlisle had been conscientious about explaining his actions to Bella, he was utterly tight-lipped with me. He did not even permit me a preview in his thoughts. While I knew the general procedure he would follow, it was disconcerting to wait.

He began by wrapping the blood pressure cuff around my arm. He pretended to obtain a reading, commenting, "Hmm, pressure's a bit low."

Bella's back was to the door, so her expression was not visible from the hallway. She said, "Oh dear. Is that a problem?" However, a silent giggle escaped her.

"No," Carlisle replied, "probably not. Take a few deep breaths, son." I complied, and he looked down again, saying, "That's better; right where it should be." Of course the dial had no reading.

He removed the cuff and set it aside, reaching for the otoscope. He slid the device into my left ear. It was not painful, but it felt strange and made me wish to draw away. I must have flinched, because he placed his other hand against my cheek to keep my head from moving.

This was not the first time he had employed medical instruments on me. His brilliantly inquisitive mind had long sought to obtain a better understanding of our unique physiology. As new devices became available, he was always eager to see if they would reveal novel information. I had permitted him some experimentation, but Esme proved a more willing participant in his endeavors. In later years, he could usually enlist Emmett, as I had become less amenable as time went on.

He checked my right ear, spending more time than he had with Bella. I rolled my eyes at him when he tilted up my chin and peered inside my nose. I found it unpleasant to have the instrument touching each nostril, and when he shone the light inside my mouth to look at my throat, it was tedious.

"Everything seems normal," he reported to Bella, adding silently, _for a vampire. _A wry grin crossed his lips.

He reached for the stethoscope in his coat pocket and adjusted it in his ears. Pressing the bell over my unbeating heart, he stood pretending to listen. _Perfectly silent, just as it should be. _

Clearly he was amused by the results of his examination, but I was not. I sat rigidly while he moved the stethoscope around, feeling more and more self-conscious and exposed. I noticed several people pass by in the hallway, and their thoughts told me that they were aware of who was in the room. They were curious, to say the least, about Dr. Cullen's son and whatever malady had brought me here. Fortunately their inquisitive glances showed exactly what they expected to see: A shirtless young man sitting rather miserably upon the table as his physician father conducted the exam. One passerby saw Carlisle checking my ears, while another caught a glimpse of him listening to my heart.

"Take a deep breath," Carlisle instructed, moving the stethoscope as if he were assessing my lung function.

I complied with a mild shake of my head, and he carried on. He did hear some sounds as the air entered and left my body; he had always found this interesting. Perhaps that was why he spent an inordinate amount of time hovering before me then moving around to press the instrument over my back. He had not devoted this much time to Bella's exam, which perplexed me.

Rebecca returned briefly with the specimen container, setting it on the counter. Instinctively I hunched forward to obstruct her curious gaze from roving over my pale body. Thankfully, she did not linger, leaving quickly.

Finally Carlisle removed the stethoscope, saying, "Your heart and lungs sound just as they should."

"That's good," Bella commented, biting back a grin.

"Yes," he agreed, "it is. Now if you'd lie back, son…"

"Oh for pity's sake," I grumbled. "Is this really necessary?"

"Edward," Bella scolded, "you're a worse patient than I am!"

Carlisle smiled. "Bella, you are a model patient, particularly when you are shanghaied into an exam."

They shared a look, and I felt a hint of understanding beginning to dawn. However, before my thoughts could coalesce, Carlisle had his hand on my shoulder and was pushing me down gently but firmly.

For some reason, I felt even more self-conscious and exposed lying there. Carlisle's fingers probed over my abdomen, moving uncomfortably low. He even went as far as to slide them beneath the waistband of my trousers, pretending to feel over my bladder.

"All right," he said, his tone remaining professional, "if you'll just lower your jeans and underwear—"

"What?" I hissed, sitting bolt upright.

"Edward," he replied evenly, obviously fighting not to grin, "please. You've had this exam before. It's a standard part of—"

I shook my head adamantly. "No!"

Bella didn't even attempt to hide her amusement, but she did walk to the door, closing it as she commented, "Maybe he just needs a little privacy."

Carlisle gave her a nod of thanks then stood waiting. Surely he didn't actually expect me to go through with this? The door was shut; no one would see.

"Son, come on," he urged. He gestured toward my groin. "It won't take long." His hand moved toward my belt buckle.

"Carlisle," I growled, "I swear to God, if you touch me there I will take you arm off—and I won't help you put it back on."

Bella burst out laughing, grabbing my hand. "Oh Edward… your face! It's priceless! I wish I had a camera! Emmett would die—well, not literally, of course, but—"

"What the hell?" I demanded, indignation overwhelming me.

Carlisle was chortling, too, wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulders as peals of laughter shook her. They were acting as if they had just heard the funniest joke on the planet… and I realized that the humor was at my expense.

Bella wiped at her eyes, trying to calm her giggles. Carlisle's composure returned, too, but his amused smile remained.

"I just wanted you to know how it felt," she said. "Having to sit there, being poked and prodded…"

"This was some sort of payback?" I questioned, even as the answer became crystal clear to me.

_Turnabout is fair play, _Carlisle thought, his grin widening.

"It's a bitch, isn't it?" asked Bella, but she was still smiling. She leaned in the kiss me quickly, then she shrugged. "I think we're pretty much even now."

"But darling," I protested, wounded by the prank, if not the intent, "I was only trying to protect you, to keep you safe and well—"

"And I appreciate that," she said. "But I don't appreciate the way you went about it. You should have told me that I was getting vaccines today. And if you wanted Carlisle to give me a check-up, you should have asked me. Going about it in such an underhanded, sneaky way is just wrong."

"I didn't want you to worry," I tried to explain. "I knew if I told you what needed to be done you'd be even more anxious, and I just wanted to spare you that." My words were entirely sincere.

Bella was not unmoved by them. "It's a sweet sentiment," she acknowledged. "But next time, you need to be honest. No more secrets, Edward." She took my hands. "Please."

I nodded in acquiescence. "Yes, love."

Carlisle had stepped back, but his expression showed that he was pleased with our conversation. _I hope you really mean that, _he told me. _I won't be dishonest with her again, either._

He placed his hand gently upon her shoulder, and Bella looked up at my father.

"I apologize, too, dear," he said. "I shouldn't have agreed to Edward's plan. I urged him repeatedly to be forthcoming with you, but when he wasn't, I should have stepped in."

"It's all right, Carlisle," she replied. "I think you've atoned completely." She glanced at the equipment he had used upon me.

He chuckled again. "I hope so."

"Never again," I muttered, too quickly for her to hear. Carlisle, of course, caught the words and offered me a tiny smile of apology.

I reached for my shirt, donning it quickly before sliding off the table. Bella wrapped her arms around me, and I could not resist returning the gesture. I kissed her hair, inhaling her beautiful fragrance.

A soft tap at the door drew my attention to Rebecca's presence. She had the results of the blood tests.

"Come in," Carlisle said.

She entered, noticing our embrace immediately. _Poor boy, _shethought, _he does look a little traumatized. At least the worst is over…_

"I have the lab results," she said pleasantly, handing the page to Carlisle.

He thanked her, and she left. His eyes quickly scanned the numbers, then he gave us a nod.

"Everything looks fine," he said. "We can do the vaccines today, or we can wait a day or two if you'd prefer." He was giving Bella a choice, respecting her right to have a say in the matter.

"No, let's do it now," she said, climbing up onto the table. Her lack of resistance surprised me.

Carlisle smiled. "As you wish." He began preparing the syringes.

She looked at me. "Will you hold my hand?"

Immediately I complied. "Always," I said, kissing her cheek.

I kept her gaze while Carlisle administered the three injections. Bella flinched, and after the final one she paled, but she remained upright and seemed in no danger of fainting. Carlisle covered the tiny punctures with bandages then rested his cool hand over the site.

"You may have some redness or mild swelling," he told her, "and a low-grade fever is a possibility, too. Let Edward or me know if you experience any of those."

"Okay," she agreed. "Thanks."

He lifted her chin and gave her cheek a tender caress. "You're welcome, sweetheart. And again, I apologize for my lack of honesty."

"You're forgiven," she said, smiling up at him.

"Am I?" I asked.

She turned her head to look pointedly at me. "Hmm…"

My expression must have shown my deep compunction, because she took my face in her hands and kissed my nose.

"I suppose," she said. "Am I?"

I nodded then helped her from the table. She was relatively steady on her feet, but I kept my arm around her anyway.

"Lunch?" I asked her.

"Okay," she agreed. Some of the color had returned to her cheeks; she looked lovely.

"Start with a glass of juice," Carlisle suggested, "then I'd recommend something light."

She nodded and thanked him. Rebecca was just returning as we stepped out into the hallway. She wished us well then joined Carlisle in the exam room, telling him she would run the urine sample up to the lab.

"I think we'll wait a do the lab work another day," Carlisle said. "Poor Edward has a shy bladder… I'll get a sample at home where he's more comfortable and bring it in tomorrow."

I could have listened to the nurse's thoughts, but I chose to focus only on my Bella. I was glad our visit to the hospital was finished, for more than one reason. As we got into the car, a little giggle escaped her.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just remembering how you looked there at the end…"

"It wasn't funny in the least!" I retorted, but her amusement was infectious, and suddenly I saw the humor in the situation. I allowed a smile to tug at my lips. "I'm glad I could provide you and Carlisle with some entertainment," I said.

"Enough to see me through those three injections," she replied.

In that case, it was all worthwhile.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Note<span>:_**_ I'm taking a little break from substantial writing projects, but I have another fluffy little story in the works. Let me know if you're interested in reading it... _


End file.
